The present subject matter relates to an automotive electronic system, device, and method for obtaining information about the overall system efficiency of a driver's operation of a single automobile. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for producing information based on a new automobile metric, the Coefficient of Volatility (COV), which represents an expression of the efficiency of a driver's operation of an automobile, relative to the system it is within, over measured intervals of time and distance. Information that conveys real-time information about a driver's efficiency while operating an automobile will aid driver in improving his operational system efficiency, thereby aiding the reduction of automobile congestion on streets, highways, and thoroughfares. This driving efficiency information may also be used by fleets of vehicles operating within congested roadways to actively combat traffic congestion.
The demand placed on our highways, streets, and thoroughfares continues to reach greater levels. The Texas Transportation Institute's 2010 Urban Mobility Report notes that congestion costs are increasing. The report further indicates that the congestion “invoice” for the cost of extra time and fuel in 439 urban areas was: in 2009-$115 billion; in 2000-$85 billion; in 1982-$24 billion. The report believes that “congestion wastes a massive amount of time, fuel, and money.” Indicative of the waste associated with congestion, the report notes the waste in 2009 included the following: 3.9 billion gallons of fuel (equivalent to 130 days of flow in the Alaska pipeline); 4.8 billion hours of extra time (equivalent to the time Americans spend relaxing and thinking in 10 weeks); $115 billion of delay and fuel cost (the negative effect of uncertain or longer delivery times, missed meetings, business relocations and other congestion-related effects are not included); $33 billion of the delay cost was the effect of congestion on truck operations; this does not include any value for the goods being transported in the trucks. It follows that an automotive metric, in addition to those available (e.g., velocity and acceleration), that provides greater insight into the system efficiency of operation for an automobile will lead to greater awareness of the driver's habits. Therefore, a greater awareness can lead to change in habits, which collectively make an impact on traffic flow and reduce congestion. Further, fleets of vehicles may be used to actively combat traffic congestion by employing driving techniques shown to relieve traffic congestion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system, method, and device that provides an improved way to measure system efficiency of operation of an automobile, which can be used to reduce traffic and congestion on highways, streets, and thoroughfares.